The Entity
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: When trapped in Siegharts Mansion on the run from a senseless killer, the chase must uncover his past,and accept the terrible truth. There is a traitor among them.
1. Consternation

**The Entity**

**By Shadowfang3000**

_Note: All characters belong to Ntreev, not me. Also note this is intended to be a bloody Mystery/Supernatural story, so be advised :P. It wil be quite short as well, about 5 chapters._

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your other right! No wait... You were right before.

**Chapter 1: Consternation**

Kaze'aze and the Ascendant God had finally been defeated, and the Chase had already begun their celebration. In Kanavan at Siegharts Mansion was pounding techno as the party raged on. Ryan and Jin were having arm wrestles. Amy was dancing her heart out. Elesis and Lire were playing Snooker. Lass was reading a book, uninvolved with the party, while Arme was attempting to create a Wizard MindBomb beverage for Mari.

"So then Ronan... What do you think?" Sieg inquired, wine glass in hand.

"Of the party? Its good... Why?" Sieg suddenly draped his arm over his shoulder, grinning.

"Because technically... You and I are Nobles. I'd need a review from someone on my level eh?" Sieg patted his back before walking off. Ronan sighed, he had a bad feeling about this

--

Mari was off the rocker, unnaturally drunk. And was currently flirting with Arme.

"Eh...hehe... Aren't you cute... Its...It's... Very true... Very cute..." Mari leant over the bar Arme was tending, Arme was barely paying attention. With Mari it was either none or Barrels full. She turned and noticed Amy.

"Amy! I'm coming to-" Sieghart suddenly held her back, Grinning.

"Steady Mari, your drunk..." Mari scoffed.

"Mari's not drunk..." She wobbled, Sieghart turned her around, pushing her along.

"Come on, washing faces always works" Arme turned as they left.

"IT'S PERFECTED! MUAHAHA!" She held an Orange Vial, containing her MindBomb.

"Wuh? Where's my Guinea Pig gone?" She sighed

--

"I win again!" Jin laughed, a bottle of wine in one hand, Ryan growled like an animal.

"I wasn't ready, buddy..." He pulled back his sleeves, prepared for round 132

--

"Why are you always so quiet Lass?" Ronan innocently asked, sitting alongside him. He got no reply.

"I should've seen that coming" Lass slammed his book closed and walked off to read somewhere else.

--

"Hey Elesis, have you ever heard the legend of that murderer Wesker?" Lire asked as Elesis aimed for the number 3 ball. She shook her head.

"He apparently once killed about 18 people with a Xiphos sword used by the Spartan warriors of old." Elesis missed the ball entirely, as the cue ball bounced away and landed in Arme's MindBomb.

"They nicknamed him The Entity" Lire continued, Elesis snapped the Cue in anger, growling.

"And who the hell told you that ass filled story?" Lire smirked.

"Sieghart of course, he knows a lot of things you know." Elesis scoffed. Lire's voice turned deep and creepy.

"They even say more than half of the murders happened in this house! And how he hung up the bodies as if they were crucified!" Elesis suddenly ducked under a sofa, shivering. Lire giggled.

--

"Are you okay in there Mari?" Sieg knocked on the bathroom door, hearing a series of vomiting sounds.

"Uuurgh... Note to self, stay away from alcoholic beverages... Overdose Maximus" She mumbled, Sieg grinned.

"It's called a hangover Mari, I've had plenty. See you in a bit." Sieg called, walking away.

--

Mari groaned, looking into a mirror. Her hair was messed up, makeup smudged and glasses partly shattered. She put them on the counter and washed her face. She looked up before suddenly a towel was thrown around her neck. Someone was trying to strangle her. She tried to wriggle free, but to no avail, gasping for air she looked into the reflection of the mirror, knowing who it was. She couldn't call for help, couldn't scream. Her head fell back on the murderers shoulder, dead. The murderer grinned, victorious, before lightly letting her body down to the cold bathroom tiles.

--

"So where's Mari?" Ryan asked, finally surrendering to Jin in their arm wrestle. Sieg wave away.

"Hungover, in the bathroom." Jin laughed at this, opening more wine.

"Light Weight..."

"Anyway... Who's up to a game of spin the bottle?" Ronan chanted.

--

"It's been an hour, we should check on her..." Lass said, not taking part in the game.

"Come on Lass! It was just getting interesting!" Said Sieg and Elesis in unison, cosplaying as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask... Respectively...

"Whatever, I'm checking on her, Ryan?" Lass called, who had begun a thumb wrestle against Jin. Guess who lost.

"Got it." Ryan sighed.

--

"Mari, are you alright in there?" Lass knocked, no reply. He glanced to Ryan.

"Mari? We're coming in." He tried to open the door, but it wasn't budging.

"Maybe she unconscious?" Ryan asked.

"Barge down the door Rai" Lass asked. He nodded, before crashing the door down to the floor. As Ryan fell to the floor with door his eyes met with someone else's.

"Oh god..." Lass muttered.

--

"She's dead!?!" Amy cried, shivering. Lass nodded.

"Sweet lord..." Lire mumbled, Ryan pulled out a piece of paper.

"It was on the mirror." Lire read it out loud.

"1 death is a tragedy, 1 million deaths is a statistic. Your lives are like ants, falling one by one. You cannot get out. Until enough blood is shed." Jin scoffed, walking to a door and attempting to open it, but to no avail.

"I've got it, key." Sieg put in the key, not even that worked. He examined it.

"It's been soldered shut..." Amy suddenly burst into tears.

"We're all gonna die!" Ronan did his best to comfort her, being one of the older members he had the responsibility.

"Mari..." Arme held her head in disbelief.

(A/N) 1 down, and don't worry! The next chapter I intend to have at least 2 deaths, and reveal the murderer. Tune in then!


	2. Inudation

**The Entity**

**By Shadowfang3000**

_Note: All characters belong to Ntreev, not me. Also note this is intended to be a bloody Mystery/Supernatural story, so be advised :P. It wil be quite short as well, about 5 chapters._

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your other right! No wait... You were right before.

**Chapter 2: Inudation**

Amy, Arme, Jin and Lass had decided to stay at the bar near the main entrance, while the rest of the gang split up, Sieg and Elesis checked the top floor, while Ryan, Ronan and Lire looked around the basement.

"I don't trust him... Lass." Sieghart said, glancing around a corner with Elesis next to him.

"What do you mean? He was one of the first to join the group!" Sieg glared at her.

"Maybe he's using that to gain your trust, simple eh?" Elesis sighed as Sieg continued to search the area. He was so stubborn.

"Find anything Lire?" Ryan asked, having boosted Lire higher up to search some shelves.

"No. I'll keep searching!" Ronan sat on the floor, thinking.

"I don't understand Lire, why would there be something of use here?" Lire giggled.

"Because my instincts tell me that the Wesker story is connected, and knowing that most of the murders occurred here, logically there would be some sort of evidence or file. Ryan scoffed.

"You've been playing Phoenix Wright, haven't you?" Lire innocently laughed.

"Don't worry, only the info gathering stage, not the actual court cases!"

Arme was at the Bar, helping Amy cope with the situation, while Lass and Jin conversed on the sofa.

"Calm down Amy, here, have some Orange Squash" Arme ducked under the bar pulled out a glass in about a nano second, before passing it to Amy.

"Thank you... *sniff*" She whispered, clenching onto her Luna Plushie. Arme held her hand.

"Don't worry, Sieghart said he had his weapon cabinet upstairs, and he'll bring it down. And we've got the staff on display behind me!" She giggled, Amy struggled to smile back.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jin asked. A large crunching sound of concrete sounded off. Once every few seconds before the wall itself came falling down. Out came an extremely tall man with a Red Cavalier hat on and cigarette in mouth. He rose his hat as the group stared in disbelief.

"Good Evening..." The man croaked, before he ran forward towards the bar.

"Get down Amy!" Arme commanded, grabbing the staff behind her. Amy fell onto the floor as Arme turned to strike the tall figure. He caught the clumsy staff with ease and drew a Xiphos. He rammed it through Armes heart, before pulling her over the bar and onto the floor, Amy was crying uncontrollably at the sight. The figure turned to meet her as the blood of Arme stained his shoes, her once light purple eyes darkening.

"Not yet!" Lass appeared in a puff of smoke, throwing Kunai wildly. They missed as the figure slammed him aside, knocking him unconscious. It was Jins turn. He pulled out one of Lass's Kunai from the floor and duelled with the man. The two had brief clashes, yet the figure was faster, cutting Jin's arm, making him drop his kunai. He threw Jin against the counter and pushed his Xiphos close to his neck, Jin pushed it back, clenching his teeth and glaring into his murderers red eyes and bandage over his eye. Jin looked over to Amy, the knife starting to tickle his throat as he struggled to speak.

"Run..." Amy ran faster than a bullet, as she ran she heard the grunts and screams of Jin as the blade pierced his throat, and the blood and body falling to the ground. She tripped and landed in someones arms, she pushed away and fell to the floor in tears.

"Amy? Whats wrong?" Ryan asked, kneeling.

"Arme! Jin! OH GOD! THEY'RE DEA-" Ryan held her hand.

"What!? What happened to Lass?!" Amy was in no condition to move, so Ryan picked her up and ran down the corridor to the bar, there he saw the terrible sight. Jin had been hung as if crucified onto the wall, while Arme had been cut into pieces. Ryan felt as if he would vomit.

"Dear Forest have mercy on our very souls..." He muttered, Sieg and Elesis running on.

"We heard the noise, wha- DAMN!" Elesis screeched, Sieghart collapsed.

"It's all my fault..." A grunt was heard from over the counter, as Lass struggled up, using it to stand. Sieg's Aura of Rage appeared.

"You Bastard! YOU were the one who did this, weren't you!? You killed my best friend!!" Sieg leapt up like an animal, eyes pure white as forced a tired Lass against the counter. Ryan pushed the two Sieg away towards Elesis, who held him by the torso, Amy by the leg, now silent in fear.

"Stop it Zeke Sieghart! I've had just about enough of you! You can't accuse anyone!" Ryan screamed, Sieg was shocked. Ryan never yelled, and would only say full names if he was on the verge of losing it.

Elves are not people to mess with. Sieghart scoffed turning away to Jin, pulling him down and resting his body to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jin... I never repaid you for saving me." Sieg took off his coat and put it over the body.

"Hey...Wait! Look here Ronan!" Lire motioned, as Ronan sat worried. He walked over to see a mass of files.

"What the?" Lire blew off the dust.

"Newspaper headlines, read this one." She drew a circle around a title.

"Wesker... Accomplice?" Ronan gasped, Lire grinned, reading out the rest.

"More then half of his murders involved trapping and mental tests somewhat before murdering. DNA shows that these type of murders involved 2 murders."

"Holy Bless..." Ronan muttered.

(A/N): 3 down! 7 to go! Who is this accomplice? Where is he? Tune in next time!

Trivia!: My influence for this was Harpers Island!


	3. Antipathy

**The Entity**

**By Shadowfang3000**

_Note: All characters belong to Ntreev, not me. Also note this is intended to be a bloody Mystery/Supernatural story, so be advised :P. It wil be quite short as well, about 5 chapters._

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your other right! No wait... You were right before.

**Chapter****3: Antipathy**

"Where did Amy go?" Lass asked, Ryan helping him stand. Sieg glanced left and right.

"What the? Amy?" She was nowhere to be found, Elesis's eyes widened in fear.

"We have to find her, sticking together's our only chance now!" Sieg pulled out his weapons cabinet.

"Way ahead of you girl." He pulled out a key and quickly twisted it, pulling out a Gladius, a pike, a shortsword, 2 rapiers and an extremely Large Great Sword.

"Dibs on Great Sword!" Sieghart exclaimed, Elesis grumbling.

Lire sat against the basement wall, reading the papers she had found. Ronan had left to find Ryan, and she had nothing to do.

"Right, so the accomplice was never caught..." She sipped from her Slurpie as she arranged the papers. The floorboards suddenly started to creak under her weight, and snapped. She was able to hold most of her torso above the floor, as her legs dangled.

"Damn it, old floorboards for the lose!" She heard footsteps under the floorboards, but she couldn't see who it was from the angle.

"Who's that? Lass? Thanks, I'd know you would be the one to help me!" She sighed, hearing a blade being unsheathed.

"Lass? What are you doi- AGGHH!" She felt her hip being sawed as she struggled to move herself away, she began to lose consciousness from blood loss, before a large thump was heard. Lire's entire body was cut in half, her upper torso was held up, her legs on the floor in a large puddle of blood.

The man picked up the legs and walked off with them, taking them as a trophy.

"So then Ryan, do you trust Lass?" Sieg asked, blade on his shoulder. Ryan placed his pike into the ground, sighing.

"To tell you the truth Sieg, any of us could be a murderer. In a situation like his, keep to yourself. Trust no one." Sieg coughed, scratching his head.

"Why so serious?" Sieg asked innocently. Ryan sat against the wall, Sieg sitting with him.

"Arme, Mari, Jin. They were all way too young to die... We haven't even buried their bodies." Sieg laughed.

"Boy, mess up my carpet and that murderers not the only thing you'll be worrying about!" Ryan smirked, looking around.

"Ready buddy?" Sieg stood up, hand out. Ryan pulled himself up.

"Ready."

Lass choked, still in pain from his confrontation. Elesis stood near him.

"Are you sure your okay?" Lass said nothing.

"Oh, I get it. It hurts, you're in so much pain you can't talk!" Lass scoffed

"No."

"I bet I'm right!"

"Shut up." Lass picked up the pace. Elesis sighed.

A creaking could be heard, of floorboards. Sieg signalled with his hands for Ryan to open the door, as he prepared his weapon. Ryan pulled it open and Ronan suddenly slid into the room. Sieg barely stopped in time.

"Ronan! Don't scare us like that!" Sieg screamed, Ronan sighed.

"There's a puddle of blood in there." Ryan gulped, walking in, Sieg behind him. The room resembled an office, a desk, with billions of cabinets and papers. Near the furthest wall was the puddle

"Where's it coming from?" Ryan asked, looking around. Ronan looked up and pointed.

"Ohhhh Kanavan..." a whimper was heard down the corridor. Sieghart pulled out his sword.

"Amy?" He ran off, Ronan reaching out.

"Sieghart! We need to stick togeth-" suddenly a large figure tackled Ronan to the floor, knocking him out and pulling out a Xiphos. He prepared to push it into Ronans neck, but Ryan suddenly charged towards him, grabbing both of his arms like a professional wrestler and pulling him back, the man dropping his weapon.

"Get your hands off him!" The figure pushed back, crushing Ryan on a wall, Ryan charged again, planting the man onto a table and knocking his hat off. Ryan went for the mans eyes, pushing inwards. The man didn't even flinch, and he turned around hastily, throwing Ryan down to the floor. Ryan flipped upwards, flying forward with a punch, the man grabbed his arm and pulled him, punching back at his face.

"Amy? Amy!" Sieg called, glancing left and right. He could barely see in such thick darkess, but Amy was easy to sight, being covered in pink.

"Amy." Sieg dropped his great sword and took off his jacket. Amy looked terrified. Her usually bright face a dull grey, she was shaking. Sieghart put his coat over her shoulders.

"Blood..." Amy muttered, Sieg went silent.

"Arme... Jin... All they wanted to do was help me. I couldn't even return the favour. I'm a failure!" Amy sobbed, hugging Sieghart tightly. Sieghart sighed, returning the hug.

Ryan kicked the man in the chest, flinging him into a cabinet. Ryan charged with his fist again, the man ducked and Ryan injured his hand. The man tackled him, and Ryan fell onto the desk. The man flipped him around, putting his face over a memo-holder and pushing. Ryan knew he intended to impale him with it, and pushed back. The man was too powerful, and overcame him. The memo-holder stabbed through Ryans right eye and then is brain, killing him. The man sighed, running his hand through his hair and picking up his hat and dusting it. He heard the voices of Sieg and Amy nearby, and walked to them.

"I'm pathetic Sieghart! Aren't I?" Amy cried into Siegharts arm, clinging tighter. Sieg muttered.

"Amy... Close your eyes." She did so, before she felt a sharp pain. Sieghart had just stabbed her in the side, she gasped in pain, eyes opening to see over Siegharts shoulder the man with his Xiphos. She couldn't speak, and slowly slipped to Siegharts lap. Sieghart lowered her to the floor and glanced over his shoulder.

"...Hi dad."

(A/N) DUN DUN DUN! Super mega ultra sexy street fighter turbo superman 64 DS twist! The team are dropping like flies, and now the accomplice has been revealed! Only Elesis, Lass and Ronan live! Tune in for the final chapter soon! (And I know, short as hell!)


	4. Aggregation

**The Entity**

**By Shadowfang3000**

_Note: All characters belong to Ntreev, not me. Also note this is intended to be a bloody Mystery/Supernatural story, so be advised :P. It wil be quite short as well, about 5 chapters._

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your other right! No wait... You were right before...

**Chapter 4: Aggregation**

"Hey Ronan? Wake up man! Don't go too!" Sieghart cried, shaking Ronan awake. Ronan slowly stirred, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, Ryan...Amy... Are they okay?" Sieghart glanced away, sighing.

"That bastard got Ryan after he saved you. I chased him, but all I found was..."

"Amy... Oh Kanavan." Ronan picked himself up, grabbing Ryans weapon.

"We need to get to Elesis before it's too late." He announced, Sieg laughed

"Thats my way of thinking."

!

Lass sat, Elesis pacing around impatiently.

"Sieg said we'd meet here!" She growled, Lass didn't reply.

"Hmph, now I know why he went berserk on you." Lass pulled out his glasses and began reading lazily.

!

Ronan walked ahead of Sieg, almost jogging.

"Come on Sieg!" Sieghart stopped, standing slouched. Ronan turned, a metre away.

"Sieg?" Sieg looked demonic, the air itself felt heavy.

"How would you feel if I killed Mari and Amy?" Ronan forced a laugh.

"Funny, whatever, stop being an idiot Sieg." Sieghart glared straight at Ronan, into his eyes.

"How would you feel?" Sieghart paced forward, Ronan drawing his blade and pointing it at him, losing it.

"Seriously back up now before I shove this blade in your ass!" Sieg stopped, laughing.

"You know that Entity guy is right behind you." Ronan growled

"I think you mistook me for Starkiln, how stupid do you think I am?" A voice rumbled behind him.

"Pretty stupid..." Ronan flinched at this, his heart pounding, before he turned around at speed. At the exact same time Sieghart pulled out his small knife, before leaping for Ronan and wrapping his arm around his neck, before shoving his blade into Ronans back. Ronan shook, grunting as Sieg lowered him down. Blood had now spluttered all over Siegharts face, making him look like a laughing vampire as he grinned.

"Sweet dreams..." He giggled, looking down at him. The Entity walked away and beckoned Sieghart to continue onwards.

!

Lass still read, as Elesis day dreamed next to him.

"It's been too long Lass." She said, Lass glared at her, before reaching for his bookmark. Sieghart walked in calmly.

"Sieg? Where we-" A larger figure walked in also, armed with his Xiphos, Elesis screamed, as Lass in an instant threw is book to the side and lunged for the Entity. Sieghart walked past Lass as he scuffled with the Entity.

"Run! Now!" Lass yelled, Elesis did so, and went for the door, which to her disbelief was open. Sieghart pursued her as Lass was thrown to the floor. The Entity picked him up by the neck and slammed him into a wall. Blood splattered there as he slid down, his reading glasses falling and cracking as they hit the ground.

!

"Elesis! Wait!" Sieghart called, reaching out his hand as she scrambled to her feet in the still deep snow. Sieghart stood infront of her, slouching.

"Stay away from me! It was you! You were the accomplice!" Sieghart pulled out his knife, as the Entity suddenly came from the tree line and stood behind Elesis.

"I'm so sorry..." He leapt forward with his knife, grabbing Elesis by the shoulder, but he pushed her away, lunging forward into the Entity's heart, he stood there in shock as Sieghart stared into his eyes.

"Not her..." Sieg kicked him down and he fell to his knees. His mighty Xiphos falling into the snow, now dyed a deep red.

"Zee-ke... My... Boy..." He fell back, and died. Sieg dropped his knife and stared at the heavens.

"What have I done gods! You take the mortality of a man and turn him into your own plaything! Look what you have done! You made me kill my closest friends, to seek entertainment for your bloody selves! Well I have a notice, the shows cancelled!" Sieghart hung his head, as the panicked Elesis stared at him in disbelief, he pulled a large rope out from his coat, and walked up to Elesis.

"You are the symbol of my family... You're the closest to a daughter I have ever had, but frankly, you're _better_ than one." Sieghart took off his coat and gave it to the shivering Elesis, kissing her forehead. Warmth went over her entire body.

"My time has ended..." he said, as he walked away into the tree lines, he faded into the mist as Elesis stood, closing her eyes, the Town Watch appeared on their steeds.

"Madam? Are you okay? The blizzard has hit hard all over Bermisiah!" Elesis gazed into the trees still, suddenly smiling warmly.

"Good night..." She whispered as she was escorted away

**私は絶望していた**

(A/N): That wasn't as long as I hoped XO

There it ends! Everyone but Elesis now lay dead (Sieghart hanged himself in the forests so the gods would lose :X) How about a checklist of the deaths

Victim 1: Mari, strangled by Sieghart

Victim 2: Arme, stabbed in the heart by the Entity

Victim 3: Jin, stabbed in the throat by the Entity

Victim 4: Lire, completely cut in two by the Entity

Victim 5: Ryan, stabbed through the eye by the Entity

Victim 6: Amy, stabbed in the side by Sieghart

Victim 7: Ronan, stabbed in back by Sieghart

Victim 8: Lass, head smashed into wall by the Entity

Victim 9: The Entity, stabbed in the heart by Sieghart

Victim 10: Sieghart, commits suicide to win against the gods

Enough from me, SF3K out! :P


End file.
